Kingdom Hearts: Failure Sori's Story
by NamineXTheXNobody
Summary: Sori is a girl who lives on an island with her parents, and her two best friends: Rio and Rita. But when her world goes spiraling out of control, she goes to figure out her meaning.For full understanding, please read Kingdom Hearts: Failure Kira's Story


_**Kingdom Hearts:**_

_**Failure**_

_**(Sori's Story)**_

_**By: NamineXTheXNobody**_

**Chapter 1: Now I Know**

It was another sunny day on Destiny Island. Rio and Rita were waiting on Sori at the beach. Like usual, she was late. But she had her reasons. Sori was the girl that when she fell for a boy, she sure fell face first and FAST. She always wanted to make herself look perfect for him, whether he liked her or not.

Sori's 13 and a pretty girl. She has some wild brownish-magenta hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, full and perfect, dull pink lips. Her body structure was of a young model, **_very _**curvy and lanky.

Today, Sori was dressed in her bikini top: strapless, black, with a little silver skull on the right side, and a pair of jeans to just wear down to the beach. And of course, after she reached the beach, they would go off immediately.

" God Sori!" Rita shouted. " What took you so long?!"

Sori giggled. " I couldn't find my bathing suit! Give me a break Rita!"

Rio shook his black head. "Maybe you should put it somewhere where you can actually find the damn thing!"

Sori made a playful glare at him. " Shut up Rio!"

The three laughed and walked down to where the sand met the water, staring out at the big, blue ocean.

Sori smiled. Being with Rita and Rio made her happy. Unlike not knowing why she's here and how she has no memory of her past.

But, none of that matters when Sori is around Rita and Rio. It all just washes away….

A techno ring was heard and Rita stopped her swimming with the two teens.

" That's my phone!" Rita exclaimed. "I'll be right back!"

Sori smiled and then looked at Rio. " Hey, Rio.."

"Yeah Sori?" Rio replied with that deep voice of his.

" Do you like Delrita?"

" No!" -a blush crept across his face- " Well…M-maybe once…"

Sori smiled one of her fake smiles. Damn. Rio _does_ like Rita…like every other boy on the island does…

Delrita Ross is the most beautiful and seductive female on Destiny Island. She's tall, thin, lanky, with beautiful aqua eyes. Her bangs swoop off to one side (her right) and those blonde bangs end with a cute little curl. Normally her hair is always in a long, flowing ponytail, but on a night out with a guy, you can see her hair down or slightly wavy. She knows how to get a man, and she knows how to dump one on the spot in front of a crowd of people as well. She's every man's dream; Seductive and cold. Kinda reminds you of a vampire…

Rio on the other hand, was a _REALLY_ cute boy. He had an innocent face, with black "emo" hair as he called it. He had light green eyes, accented by the hair that fell upon is face. One half of his bangs covered his left eye entirely as they swooped across his face at a diagonal. His body was amazingly in shape, his body tones sure showed. But he wasn't one of those boys who worked out, he just had enough muscles and body tones to make him appear tough, but skinny and lanky to make him look cute.

" Sori…" Rio said to break the silence. He touched her shoulder. " I seriously don't like her….Not in that kind of way…"

Before Sori could respond to Rio's kind gesture, Rita came back.

" Why the long face Sori?" Rita inquired and cocked her head in question to the left.

Sori lifted her head softly. " Oh I'm fine Rita. Just thinking…" She smiled.

Rita returned the smile. " Good. Don't need ya going all emo on me!!"

Sori gave Rita a sly look and then came over and started to tickle the girl into a fit. Laughing, Rio joined Sori's side and started to tickle Rita too. How could these three ever be separated? They could never hate each other! Not ever!

It was getting dark and they all decided it was time to head home. Giggling and gossiping all the way back, those three teens took slow steps so they could be with together for a while longer.

Finally, it was time for Sori to say goodbye to her two friends and head inside her treehouse home. As usual, Mom and Dad weren't home yet. They were always out later than Sori was. She shook her head and headed towards the refrigerator to find herself a little something to eat. Taking a couple minutes to glance through the fridge, Sori decided to make herself a sandwich. She walked around the house, lost in the thoughts of how she came to this place. It's so subtle, but yet, an adventure awaits everyday from sunrise to sunset.

Sori heard the front door open and she turned around to see her parents entering the room.

" Hey guys," Sori smiled slightly. " You guys sure got home late.."

" C'mon Sori!" her mother said. " We're no different than you."

" And you've stayed out later than us!" her father gave her a sly look. " That was the night you and Rio ran off."

Sori blushed. " Stop it Sora!" Then Sori covered her mouth. She was to NEVER say her father's name…

There was a short silence.

Sora sighed. " Don't worry Sori. I'm not mad."

Sori lowered her hand from her mouth and looked at her father. Only 16 years of age, his face was of a sadness that she couldn't comprehend. She guessed it was a "parent" thing, because her mom, Kairi, had the same look. Their young, teen faces looked much more mature when they were upset….

Kairi distorted her face to try and smile. " Sori, sweetie, could you go to bed?"

Sori raised her shoulders, making her appear frightened and a tad smaller. "Yeah Mom…"

She turned around and headed to her room. Every time she said her dad's name, she had to go straight to her room. But this time, she wanted to hear what her parents were talking about…

Sori shut a door and returned to the end of the hallway from whence she came. She concealed herself from sight by hiding behind the corner of the wall. She could hear her mom and dad having an intimate conversation.

" Sora, you know she can't help herself sometimes…" Kairi said in saddened tone.

" I know…" Sora replied in a slightly angered slightly depressed tone. " But knowing she's not even close to our child is breaking my heart Kairi!"

Sori froze. Not their child?! They aren't her parents?! Then who is?!

" Sora!" Kairi shouted. You could tell she was straining back her tears. " You know why she was made! You know why she was created!"

" Just so someone could carry on my damn legacy….I know, Kairi, I know…But what if I don't die?! Then what is her purpose?!" Sora screamed back as a reply.

There was a silence downstairs, but Sori's breathing was heavy due to her rage and utter shock. Her eyes were tearing, and her hand was over her mouth to try and mute the sound of her frantic breathing.

" I don't know Sora…I don't think even Namine knows…" Kairi murmured softly.

Sora and Kairi were starting to come up the stairs and Sori ran to her room.

This can't be true!! She has to be their child! She looks exactly like a mix between the both of them! She has her father's comedy, and her mother's innocence! How could she have _ever_ been created?! There's no way!! No way at all!!

In Sori's rage, the teen flopped herself onto her bed, pounded her pillow and let her tears finally fall . She sobbed into the white, puffy, cloud-like pillow until she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Sori awoke to birds chirping and a pink, tangerine, red, peach, and magenta sunrise. The house was silent. Sori just stared at her closed door and thought about last night's events. Once again, her blue eyes welled up with crystal-clear tears. Sori brushed them away with the back of her arm and decided to get up. Maybe Rio and Rita could make her day worthwhile….

After dressing into a black tank-top, light denim jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops, Sori took a long trek to the beach. She took the long way, walking forward in a total daze. No one was up yet, but she knew that Rita and Rio were at the beach at this time; they always were.

When Sori arrived at the beach, she looked out on the blue, orange, and pink ocean from a cliff. She saw two figures frolicking in the water playfully. Sori smiled. She was right; it was Rita and Rio. So Sori walked from the cliff down to the sands of the shore.

When Sori arrived at the shore, she looked out at the two. Before calling their names, Sori was stunned by the sight she saw.

Rita and Rio were kissing.

Sori hesitated in her spot, faltering as she tried to turn away from yet another scene gone wrong.

As Rio and Rita's lips parted, Rio looked over a caught sight of the stumbling Sori.

His eyes widened. "Sori…."

Sori shook her head, turned 180 degrees, and took off in a sprint with Rio calling after her.

" _WHY?!_" Sori shouted in her mind. The tears from earlier falling down her cheeks, getting caught in the wind, and flew off behind the running child."_ Why did he lie to me?!_"

She didn't run home, she ran somewhere where only Sora and Kairi knew of. The Secret Place.

In that little cave, Sori shouted until her lugs felt like they were about to burst. She cried until her eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. She kicked and punched every object she could until her knuckles were bleeding and her toes were sore and gushing blood. Sori then just collapsed on the ground and made sobbing sounds. Everything was going wrong! Everything! She couldn't take much more of all of this chaos and lies!

Eventually Sori's mind and body became exhausted and her being fell asleep.

Sori opened her eyes to a complete white room. There were drawings all over the wall like a young teen girl has fashion magazines. Sori walked over to a table with a vase of white flowers in the middle and noticed a drawing pad set on one side of the long table. She strode over to it, sat down, and began to draw. For some odd reason, she knew why she was drawing and why she was here…

Sori finished the last picture and stood up. As she turned around her face met another girl's.

" Hello Sori," the blonde girl said with a slight smile. She didn't look much older than Sori herself. She had blonde hair that rested upon her left shoulder, light blue eyes, and she was wearing a cute, little, white dress.

Sori cocked her head in confusion. " Who are you?"

The girl smiled. " You don't need to know that…"

For some odd reason, the girl changed somehow. The girl was taller, her hair longer, and her eyes changed to green.

" Sori, you need to fix what has gone wrong," This girl said. " I'll be watching…"

Sori saw the girl and the room disappear in a swirl of white feathers. And when the hurricane of discarded bird feathers subsided, Sori was looking at a mirror image of herself. Then that one mirror, turned into many other mirrors that surrounded Sori. Sori took quick glances at each one, realizing that each one didn't show her reflection, but many other people's reflections. There was that blonde girl Sori just saw, Sora, Kairi, Delrita, Rio, another blonde girl that Sori's never seen before, and a hooded figure who's blonde hair was barely visible beneath the black hood. All of the reflections disappeared except the hooded person. The hooded figure stepped out of the mirror and approached Sori.

" It seems it's time…" The person said. It was a female talking.

" For what?!" Sori asked in vain.

" It's your turn Sori…" she replied with a smirk. " You're the next one…"

The hooded girl disappeared and all of the mirrors surrounding Sori turned into squirming, sliver, creatures. They all had large heads with a zipper for a mouth, skinny legs, arms, and torsos, and upon their heads was a strange symbol. Frightened Sori looked all around, trying to find a way out of this conflict. Then, at random, a large key appeared in Sori's hand. Then one word came to her mind while she looked at this strange weapon…

" Keyblade."

Sori stared at the thing in front of her and then decided to charge. She swung the semi-heavy key horizontally through the strange creature's body. It went straight through and the thing disappeared. Sori continued to fight those creatures until all of them evaporated.

Sori stood there and then turned around. She saw Rita laying on the ground. Cautiously, Sori slowly walked up to Delrita's limp figure. Sori grabbed Rita's shoulders and turned her body over.

Rita was dead. Her shirt stained with blood, eyes blank, and skin as pale as snow. Then, all of those surroundings disappeared.

Sori looked around and noticed she was in some castle. She walked down the hallway, and looked out at a large room. It resembled a ballroom, but there wasn't any dancing going on here.

There was fighting.

Sori got closer to the entryway into the ballroom. She kept herself behind a pillar and watched the scene unfold. There was a boy and a girl fighting, but the girl seemed to be winning.

They got a tad closer to where Sori could make out what they looked like. But she wished she had never seen these people's faces.

They were Sora…and Sori herself.

The Sori fighting her father knocked Sora down to the ground with all the strength she could muster. Sora was so weak that he couldn't move. She came up to her father and roughly turned Sora's limp body over to where Sora could see Sori's face.

" You lied to me all this time!" The Sori by her father shouted. "You said I was your daughter! Everyone just lied! I was created only so there would be someone to carry on your damn legacy! They thought you were going to die! So they created me! Well, whether you'll die later or not, I'm going to kill you right now!"

" SORI! DON'T!" the boy yelled.

" Ta-ta…Father…" This Sori dementedly smiled.

Then with all of her might, she struck Sora in the chest. He was dead in an instant.

The Sori watching all of this shouted. "SORA!! NO!!!"

Sori awoke from her dream sweating and in utter shock. Would she really kill her own father? Even with as mad as she was at the world, she wouldn't kill the person she loved…Would she?

Then Sori head movement from behind her. Sori turned around to see that hooded girl from her dream.

" What's going on?" Sori asked the hooded girl.

" I don't know, but you might want to check on someone you just got enraged at…" the hooded female stated.

Sori's eyes widened and she ran straight out of the secret place and to Rio's house. What happened to him while she was sleeping?!

**End of Chapter 1: Now I Know**

**(Just To Let You Readers Know, To Completely Understand The Entire Story, You Will Need to Also Read "Kingdom Hearts Failure: Kira's Story". Thank You Also For Reading My Stories! I Appreciate It!)**


End file.
